Kamen Rider Narut-O
by Mil the fic writer
Summary: When Naruto gains the power of Den-O, he has the responsibility of keeping the time line in place. But with four Imagin and girls helping, will he be king the worlds greatest Ninja Rider? Read and find out! NaruHina, Naruto x harem
1. Chapter 1: What's an Imagin?

**Wasssuuuppp?! It's Mil The Fic Writer with a comedic blend of Ninjas, Girls and Imagin here! Now this is a new fic with Naruto as Den-o and will have Konoha see him differently. Now this will cross with some things but it's Naruto holding Den-Os power. Oh, and it's NaruHina x Harem, just cause.**

 **I don't own Naruto or Den-O. Enjoy.**

 **Kamen Rider Narut-O**

 **Chapter 1: What's an Imagin?**

Sands of Time

The Sands of Time. A dimension that withholds itself from ours. Through it, a train that goes to the future and past is chasing an orb of light. The orb escapes into the present.

The person, an old man with a plate of rice that had two flags on it, was still eating, but was afraid of what will happen.

"This will be most interesting." He chuckled as he continued. Little does he know what will happen to the orb.

Konoha, Fire Country

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was a calm village. It being one of the most formidable of any other village. Today was just a typical day, as the people were doing their own things.

All of a sudden, a flash of dust and ran past was the number 1 knucklehead Ninja. Naruto Uzumaki. What he did was...paint bombing the Hokage monument. Now he was gonna get it.

Just then, as he jumped from the ANBU guards, some sand got on him as he jumped.

"Why was sand there?" He asked himself, now going back to his home to rest, unaware of a being of sand following him. The being decided to get in front and he did.

" **Answer me your-"** the being said when Naruto ran right through. The being was now angry. " **Oi! Get back here!"** It turned into a ball of light and flew into Naruto, not letting him know what happened.

*Hokage Towers*

Tsunade was having a cow. Naruto was back to his old tricks again, this time by painting the Hokage monument yellow, again. She needed sake right away.

"Shizune, come in here." She called for her soon as the time went, Shizune came for her master, with Tonton in hand.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked. Tsunade held up a picture of sake, to which she frowned. "Mistress, It's 10 in the morning. It's no time for sake."

"Well, thank Naruto for me wanting me to drink." She grumbled as she saw what Naruto has done.

Just then, Kakashi Hatake came in lazily and Kate as usual as he does.

"Yes, Lady Hokage?" He asked her.

"Where is Naruto?" She asked.

"Well, last I heard, he was going home after training. Why?" He asked. She pointed to the monument, and after he took a few seconds, chuckled at the display.

"Is there something amusing about this?" Tsunade asked the cyclop Ninja. To which he said nothing as he sat down.

Tsunade just put her head down, thinking about Naruto. 'When will I tell him?'

*Back with Naruto*

Naruto got back to his small apartment after today. Now he was gonna take a nap.

"Today was so worth it." As he was about to go to sleep, a weird noise caught his attention. He looked and was surprised to see a sand creature there. He screamed, with the creature holdings his ears.

" **Hey! Stop screaming!** " The creature said. Then Naruto stopped and looked at the creature. " **What?** "

"What the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

" **I'm an Imagin.** " The creature said. " **Created from your mind.** "

"Imagine?" Naruto said, to which the creature got angry.

" **It's Imagin! Not imagine! There's no e after! Got it?!** " The feature roared, making Naruto shaking his head fast. " **Now, I've come to grant you a wish** "

Naruto couldn't believe what the creature said. A wish? This seemed too real. "What's the catch?"

" **W-what?** " The creature stuttered. He couldn't think of something. " **Catch? W-what are you talking about?** "

"You want to grant me a wish. I think with that, you want something in return. So about no?" Naruto asked.

" **WHAT?! You have a chance of a lifetime and ya don't want it?!** " The sand creature asked.

"Yup. So until then, you're stuck with me. Ha." Naruto taunted as a knock came at the door. "Now what?"

An ANBU was at the door. "Naruto, Lady Tsunade asks for your presence."

Naruto sighed, wishing he was sleeping. "Alright, tell Granny-Tsunade l be there in a while."

The ANBU nodded and **Shushined** out of there. Now Naruto was gonna get it. Before he left, he looked at the creature in the kitchen. "Stay here."

The creature didn't liked being told to do, but just crossed his arms and fumed. " **Fine.** " And with that, Naruto went out and walked.

*Konoha Market*

Naruto was walking for awhile since he liked it when Tsunade was gonna pop her top. It made him laugh thinking about her face when angry.

As he was walking, he was blocked by some civilians. He just shrugged at this.

"Can I help you?" He asked. The civilians didn't answer. "What do you guys want?"

The response was them getting put pitchforks and torches. He gulped. 'Why did I ask?!'

*The Apartment*

The creature was feeling something. He felt Naruto and wanted to help.

" **I'm coming, Naruto!** " He exclaimed as he turned into a ball of light and went to Naruto's location.

*Konoha Market*

Naruto was backed between an immovable object and no way out. As he was gonna fight the mob, a wave of energy passed through him. Anyone in the market could see the change. His eyes turned red, his hair slicked back and with one red strand going down his hair.

The mob felt a burst of energy and took some steps back. He face showed a menacingly scary grin that people thought from Tsunade at times.

" **Ore Sanjou!** " 'Naruto ' said as he did a battle surfer pose. He took off his jacket, showing a white undershirt, but people saw that it was tight on him as his muscles became more defined. He frowned at the odds he had. " **So, you like to gang up on someone who didn't do anything?** " He cracked his knuckles as he picked up a random stick and swung it around. " **Then I like my odds!** "

' _What the hell happened?!_ ' Naruto asked as he was watching what was happened. ' _What the hell are you doing?!_ '

' _ **Relax. I got this!**_ ' The creature told him.

Outside the conversation, the mob was looking at the new Naruto, a more gutsy version.

" **Well, what are y'all waiting for?! Come at me! Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!** " 'Naruto' said getting more excited. That's when it started.

Three civilians ran toward him with swords, but this is where everything gets weird. 'Naruto ' grabbed the first person and dodged the seconds swing, then using the stick to hit the both of them, knocking them out. The third person was gonna attack but 'Naruto' punched the lights out of him. He smirked at his victory.

" **I suggest you all go before a things become more dangerous.** " 'Naruto' said as he growled at them. The mob decided to not get hurt, so they ran. " **That's right, ya wusses! Run!** "

'Naruto' then just walked, but not before hearing Naruto in his mind.

' _You just scared a mob. Alright!_ ' Naruto happily exclaimed as he brought back control, turning him back to normal. "How can you fight like that?" He whispered.

" _ **It's called being badass.**_ " The creature said, which Naruto needed to decide what to do.

"Hey, I got a question. Do ya got a name?" Naruto asked him. He was silent for a while.

" _ **To be honest, I ain't got one.**_ " He replied, which got Naruto thinking of something. He remembered.

"Well, I saw a peach buckle. And since I remember a story about a boy that was born from a peach, how bout Momotaro?" He asked.

" _ **Huh?! NO!**_ " The creature yelled. " _ **That would be the most awful name I've ever heard!**_ "

"Hmm, Yeah. You're right. Sounds too old fashioned." Naruto replied back.

" _ **Thank you!**_ " The creature said back.

"How about...Momotaros?" Naruto asked, making him more angry.

" _ **Seriously?! Momotaros?!**_ " The now named Momotaros asked.

"It's better than 'peach-boy.'" Naruto shot back, making Momotaros grumble into accepting his new name. Then all of a sudden, they heard a small voice from behind.

"N-Naruto?" The voice sounded female, and Naruto knew who it was. He turned around to be greeted by the shy form of Hinata, Naruto's only friend from his childhood.

"Hinata!" Naruto hugged Hinata, whose face was now crimson red. "What are you doing here?"

"W-Well, I heard y-you got into a f-fight. I-I wanted t-to make s-sure you're alr-right." She stuttered out her words. Momotaros thought she was super shy.

" _ **Wow. Never thought your friend was like this. Why does she have a blush on her face? She sick or something?**_ " Momotaros asked.

' _No. She's always like this around me. Dunno what she has._ ' Naruto explained to Momotaros.

Naruto looked at the time and realized he's late. "Sorry, Hinata, but I gotta run."

"Ok." She shook her head. "B-But I'll s-see you t-tomorrow?"

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it!" He told her, and then walked toward the tower. Hinata has a smile after that.

After that, Naruto started talking to Momotaros on what they are gonna do. He then heard a creak and looked down. He picked up a small box with a symbol resembling a circle with what looked like a train track on it.

"What is this?" He asked.

" _ **Dunno, but why do I get a feeling I've seen this before.**_ " Momotaros said as Naruto got to the Hokage Tower. " _ **Wow, that's a big house.**_ "

"Yeah, that's where Granny-Tsunade lives." Naruto said.

" _ **Granny-Tsunade?**_ " Momotaros asked.

"Yeah. You are in my mind. Look through my memories." Naruto told him, and he did just that.

" _ **Damn! She's hot!**_ " Momotaros said, looking at a memory of Tsunade. He then bowled like a wolf and whistled. " _ **She's super hot!**_ "

"Yeah, but there's a reason why I call her Granny-Tsunade." Naruto explained. "It's because she's actually 50 years old."

" _ **Well, I give her props for looking good at 50. And just look at the size of her chest!**_ " Momotaros exclaimed.

"Momotaros! Don't look at her chest!" He scolded. Momotaros ignored him. Then heard a loud scream.

"NARUTO!" The voice screamed as Momotaros covered his ears.

" _ **What the absolute hell was that?!**_ " Momotaros yelled.

"That would be...Sakura." Naruto said as Sakura ran towards him.

"Naruto! What happened at the market?!" Sakura went to him. "You had me worried!"

"Sakura, it's fine. Now…"Suddenly an explosion was seen from the market.

"Oh no. It's the market!" Sakura was worried.

"Let's go!" Naruto said as they ran to the marketplace.

*MarketPlace*

Explosions and such were being done by a strange creature. It looks like a bat in its appearance, it had a blue head with some wing attachments around it's arms. It was destroying stands of food and such.

" **That's right! Run!** " The Bat Imagin said as it continued its rampage. Then some ANBU started to attack, but to no avail. " **Nothing can hurt me!** "

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Naruto yelled as 10 clones surround the Imagin. "Looks like you're surrounded."

" **Not quite!** " The Imagin said as mole-like Imagin came after the clones. The clones exploded as Naruto was in a stance.

" _ **Naruto! I remember what that little black thing can do!**_ " Momotaros said, excitedly.

"What?" Naruto asked, seeing no one around the market.

" _ **You can transform into a hero! I remembered what that old man said!**_ "

"What old man?" Naruto asked.

" _ **Never mind! Just say 'Henshin!'"**_ Momotaros good Naruto, which confused him.

"Henshin?" Naruto asked, then felt a jolt of energy as a weird looking belt wrapped around his waist.

" _ **Yes!**_ " Momotaros cheered for Naruto. " _ **Now sails that pass across the buckle!**_ "

"Pass?" Naruto looked at the thing in his hand. "You mean this little black box?"

" _ **Yes! Swipe before you're dead, cause if you're dead, then I'm dead!**_ "

"Ok!" Said Naruto as he swiped the pass over the buckle, and in a flash of light, was now in a suit. The suit was mostly black and white, with some train track designs going down the helmet and the chest. Naruto looked over himself.

"What is this?" He flexed his arms to see.

" _ **It's Den-O! You've done it!**_ " Momotaros happily yelled.

"Den-O? I'm a superhero?" Naruto asked. "Well, Alright then!"

He charged into battle. The imagins were like nothing to him, but he still felt pain when getting attack. He found some kunais and charged it with chakra, then flung them to the mole imagins.

" **So, you can fight low class Imagin. But can you fight something like me?!** " The bat Imagin yelled as he charged Naruto and slashed at his chest. Naruto fell and groaned.

"This guy's tougher than I thought." Naruto groaned as he got back up.

" _ **Naruto, Wait. This guy sees you as a threat. You need rest after fighting three Imagin. How bout letting me go for a spin?"**_ Momotaros asked.

"How?!" Naruto said, getting hurt more.

" _ **The button! Press the red button!**_ " Momotaros said, with Naruto looking at the belt. He saw there was four buttons, with them being different colors. He found the button and pressed it, making a sound go off.

"Well, here goes nothing." He said as he swiped the pass, now getting a new sound from the belt.

= **SWORD FORM!** =

The belt said as armor pieces flew around him. Then a metal red peach slid down his helmet as it stopped and split apart, becoming insect-like eyes. The armor fitted as the shoulder armor locked on first, then the red armor locked in the front with the yellow armor locked in the back.

Den-O Sword Form has arrived! **(A/N: had to put this in)**

The people who were in hiding and didn't see Naruto transform saw this strong looking warrior. He looked at the Imagin.

"Ore Sanjou!" Den-O SF said as he did a battle pose like a surfer. As he did, his armor gave off a lot of energy. He got up and looked at the Imagin. "Finally, some action."

" **How dare you betray our kind! What about our mission?!** " The Bat Imagin said.

"Heh. Like I remembered our 'so-called' mission. All I want is to fight. So, now, Komori-yaro, let's get to it!" He said as he reached to his left hip for two weapon pieces, then threw them in the air as he reached for the other two on his right hip. Then, as the two pieces came down, they clipped together with the other two, creating a weapon as blade popped out and the weapon got bigger. "So, let's fight."

" **If you are willing to betray your own kind, than we are not alike.** " The Imagin said it ran towards Den-O, sword in hand. But Den-O swiftly ducked and slashed the Imagin. " **Gah!** "

Den-O then charged at the Imagin, slashing wildly at it. The Imagin was getting hurt but fought back too. The swords clashed against each other as they were matched.

" **Do you think you and a human can harm me? You're nothing.** " The Imagin said to the both of them.

"Heh. You don't get it, do you? The two of us...are stronger than you think!" Den-O said as he kicked the Imagin and slashed through his sword, breaking it in two. "Now it's time to end this. Because, from start to finish, I'll end at a climax!"

" **You can't do this! I'm your kind! He's a puny human!** "

"Puny? Ha! This kid went up against bigger threats in his life! And now, I'm apart of that!" He then reaches for the pass and held it. "Now it's time for my final attack!" He swiped the pass over the buckle.

= **Full Charge** =

"Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza!" Den-O said as the blade got charged with energy, then flew off the hilt. "Part 1!" Den-O then swung the blade from the air, than through the Imagin, and again from the ground, causing the Imagin to explode. The blade than returned to the hilt.

Den-O looked at his victory. "Heh. He wasn't so tough. But it was fun."

' _Uh-oh_.' Naruto said.

"What?" Den-O looked around to see people gawking at his display of power. Then they cheered for defeating the monster.

"Thank you, sir! What is your name?" A store clerk asked.

"Hmm. Names Den-O." He paused for a second, than said. "Kamen Rider Den-O!"

"Den-O! Den-O!" The villagers chanted as the rider was just drinking in the praise.

"Heh. Think I'm strong? Then be surprised, people." He said as he went for the belt, before Naruto butted in.

" _What are you doing?! The people will find out about me!_ " Naruto said.

" _ **Well, they thank Den-O, but they don't know who saved them. Besides, I looked into your other memories. These people, except the ramen people, don't give two craps about you. So, let's see what happens when Den-O is revealed.**_ " Momotaros explained as he ripped off the belt.

As the armor dispersed, people stopped applauding when the hero they saw, Den-O, was...Naruto Uzumaki! But his hair had a red strand, and his muscles seemed more defined. They were silent, before giving a round cheers and such.

"Yeah! That's how it done!" A stand owner said as he went up to thank him. "Thank you, Naruto. You saved me and my stand from destruction."

" **No worries. It's what I do.** " M-Naruto said as he just smiled.

"I'm-we are sorry for treating you so badly over the years. But now, that has changed." The stand owner said as he filled a bag with food. "This is for saving us. And as a token of _our_ apology."

Then every stand owner came up to apologize. Momotaros gave back control to Naruto, who smiled.

"Well maybe this will be fun." Naruto said, not knowing he had just jinxed himself.

*On top of the Hokage Monument*

Standing on top of the Monument, a man saw what Den-O did. He chuckled at his powers and stood there.

"This is only the beginning." He said as he vanished without a trace.

Now a new journey has begun for Naruto Uzumaki, the Kamen Rider of Konoha.

 **Alright guys, the first chapter of my new fic is done. Now, this is gonna be in He same universe but Naruto is gonna be recognized as a ninja and rider of his village and others. So that's that. Leave good reviews.**

 **This is Mil the Fic Writer signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ore Futatabi Sanjou!

**Hey guys, Mil the Fic Writer here with the second chapter of Kamen Rider Narut-O. So, yeah, there's gonna be some explaining in this chapter. Hope you all like it.**

 **I don't own Kamen Rider or Naruto.**

 **Kamen Rider Narut-O**

 **Chapter 2: Ore Futatabi Sanjou!**

*Konoha-Two days later*

It was exactly two days after the incident in the market that the village seemed more...lively. The most of the citizens threw away their anger and fear of the fox and loved to see Naruto jump from ceiling to ceiling.

"Wow. Never thought being liked would be like this." Naruto said, talking to Momotaros.

" _ **Well, now they see you as a hero, not as a giant ass fox. How the hell does that happen?**_ " He asked.

"Dunno. But I gotta hand it to you. You know how to fight." Naruto said as he reached the doors to the Hokage tower. As he opened the door to get inside, he saw...a desert. Wait...what?

"What the hell?" He asked, walking to the desert and unconsciously closing the door. He then heard a strange noise. Momotaros froze.

" _ **Wait. I know that noise.**_ " He, and Naruto, saw something out of the blue. It was...a machine of sorts. It looked like one of those 'trains' from the land of snow that are starting out.

"What's a train doing here?" Naruto asked l, walking up to the railing. He then heard a voice.

"Hi!" A female voice came from the train as a woman, about 20 years old, came from the train. She wore a black and white skin tight waitress uniform, with a bunch of watches on her arm and had a pink highlight in her black hair. "Welcome!"

"Um, hi?" Naruto said, not knowing what to do.

"Come inside! It's nicer!" She said as she pulled him by the arm into the train. When he got inside, he marveled at how the interior looked. The train had some seats that could fit a group of people, and had a counter for the waitress to work.

"Here's a cup of coffee, free of charge." She handed him an orange cup of coffee. He didn't drink coffee often, but he did admit it tasted good. He took a sip and thought it head bitter but not bad.

"Thanks." He said, but then energy blasts from him and he dropped his coffee. There he saw Momotaros, with a body! He was mostly red, with some black lines coming on his body , and had two horn spikes coming from his head. He was looking over himself.

" **Hey! Why do I look like a demon?!** " He yelled.

"Because of the story of Momotarou! Jeez, you look annoyed." Naruto shrugged. Before Momotaros could say something back, another voice came from the doors.

"It's appears that we have new passengers on the train." An elderly voice said as an old man, looking about 70 years old, walked in, wearing a clean suit and using a cane. He then looks at Naruto. "So, you are the one that has become Den-O."

"Uh, Yeah?" Naruto asked, not knowing what to do. Then, the old man laughed and sat down, to which the waitress gave him a plate of rice with a flag on it. "W-Who are you people?"

"How rude of us. Allow me to introduce my. I am the Owner of this train, but call me Owner." The now introduced Owner said as he pointed to the waitress. "And the waitress is Naomi."

"Hi! How are you?" Naomi, the waitress, said.

"And you are?" Owner asked Naruto.

"Names Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself. Then he had a question. "So, What's this train called?"

"This is DenLiner, the train of Time." Owner said, getting a nod from Naruto. Momotaros then went to Owner.

" **Hey, old man. Why aren't you wearing white?** " He asked, getting a look from Owner.

"What?" He asked.

" **Yeah, I saw you wearing all white. You don't remember saying that a special person was gonna need help from me?** " Momotaros asked, getting another look until he laughed.

"You must have met the Station Master. He was the one you talked. But I guess he was right that someone indeed needed your help." Owner said, pointing to Naruto. "By the way, Naruto, did you find a small box perhaps?"

"Small box? Oh!" Naruto pulled out the pass. "You mean the pass?"

"Hmm. It appears as if fate has brought that pass unto you to save this world." Owner said cryptically. He then went to eat his rice.

"So, can I go back now I'm gonna be late to meet with someone." Naruto said. Owner then smiled as he stood up.

"Of course, Naruto. But I suggest your Imagin stay here. Since you didn't make a wish, he will have to stay here since he can have a physical body. But if you ever need him, he will come at anytime you need. Enjoy your day."

"Well, see ya, Momo." Naruto snickered as he got off DenLiner.

" **M-MOMO?! It's Momotaros!** " He ranted as the train departed. Naruto just laughed as he went off the train.

As Naruto went back to the outside, he sighed in relief as nobody saw the train. He turned around to reopen the door and sighed in relief that the secretary was there. He walked up to the lady behind the desk.

"Hi. Lord Fifth requested I be here?" He asked the secretary, to which she nodded.

"Yes. She requested that you speak with her immediately." She said.

Naruto then went up to Tsunade's office. He knocked and waited until he heard her voice.

"Come in." She said as he opened the door. He saw that she was handling some paperwork on her desk, with a bottle of sake.

"Hey, Granny-Tsunade. Ya wanted to talk to me?" He asked. She nodded and motioned him to sit down.

"So, Naruto. I've been getting reports that you became a, what was it, Kamen Rider, is what I heard?" She asked.

"Um, yeah?" Naruto said, not knowing where this is going.

"Do mind if you showed me this 'form' of yours?" She asked, which he froze at.

"Um, we'll sure, but why?" He asked.

"Just to see how it looks." She said, as she thought this kind of power is rare. He sighed as he is gonna show her what it looks like.

"Ok, but just for show." He said as he grabbed his belt and wrapped it around him. Tsunade had a gleam of interest as the belt looked weird. He then took out his pass.

"Ok, here goes." He pressed the red button as a tune came from the belt and red light came from the buckle. " **Henshin.** " He then swiped the pass over the buckle as shards came from it.

" **Sword Form!** " The belt said as the shard came together as play form, then red and yellow armor spun around, with the red armor and shoulder blades in the front and the yellow armor on the back. Then a red metallic peach cake down on the tracks on the helmet as it stopped and spread apart, becoming insect like eyes. Den-O appeared before Tsunade's eyes.

Red energy bursted off from him as he stood there. He smirked under his helmet at her facial expression. He turned around as he did his pose.

"Ore...futatabi sanjou!" He turns around and went into a surfer like pose, with one arm back and the other going forward. He then looked at Tsunade.

"So, your the Lady Tsunade. Gotta admit, your pretty hot." Den-O said, surprising Tsunade with the different voice coming out.

"Your not Naruto. Who are you?" She asked the rider.

"Heh. Yeah, I'm not Naruto. Names Momotaros." Den-O said as he pulled the belt off, causing sand to come from Naruto as the sand became Momotaros.

"So, Naruto. Care to explain?" She asked Naruto. It took him nearly 20 minutes to explain his situation like it was nothing.

"So that's the whole story." He finished. He saw the thinking look on her face.

"So, let me rephrase what you said. He is a monster from the future called an 'Imagin?'" Tsunade asked, pointing to the shady Momotaros. "And now, you became a hero named 'Den-O' to stopped the bad Imagin. And with that, you ride on a train named DenLiner to travel back in time to keep the timeline in place." Tsunade finished.

"Yeah, I know it's a lot to take in. I was surprised when I learned this." Naruto said. Tsunade was drinking all this in.

"Ok. I believe you. But you can't let no one else know." Tsunade told him.

"Well, that's gonna be a little hard." He said sheepishly.

"And why is that?" She asked. As then Momotaros took. She saw how the changes worked: he changed Naruto's personality with his, as his hair and muscle frame.

" **Cause people saw us dehenshined. It's a little hard, What with people being nice to him.** " M-Naruto said.

"Well, even as it were that, we need to keep this in the Hidden Leaf, Momo." She smirked at his face.

" **MOMO?! Ok, that's it!** " He yelled as he went to lunch Tsunade. But, being the strongest in the whole world, she caught his punched and bender it in an unnatural way. " **Owowowow! How are you this freakishly strong?!** "

"Years of hard work and labor. Plus, inheriting my grandfathers genes is what I give thanks to my strength." Tsunade said.

" **OW! You're not crushing my bones! You're crushing both mine and Naruto's hands!"** M-Naruto said, making her realize that Momotaros can control Naruto's body, but it's still Naruto. He clutched his hand, then gave back Naruto control.

"Ow. Granny, I think you broke it." He said, back his normal voice. Tsunade then checked his hand.

"Well, it's not broken, but with my medical jutsu, I can heal your hand real life." She said, channeling chakra into her palm and placed it over his hand. A few minutes later, his hand was healed.

"Thanks, granny. But why am I here?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, Yes. I have a mission that I need you specifically on." Tsunade said as she handed a folder to Naruto. He opened it and read the contents.

"Monster attacks?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. We are sending you and Team Kakashi to check this out. But, since Sasuke has become a missing-nin, I'm sending two teams to help: Team Guy and Team 8." Tsunade said.

"Well, where is it?" He asked.

"It's in a small village outside the hidden mist. The attacks are more frequent than ever. It takes a few days to get there." Tsunade explained the situation, which made Naruto smile.

"I can get us there in half the time!" Naruto said with a thumbs up, confusing Tsunade.

"How?" Tsunade asked.

"I'll show you later. Just meet me outside in an hour." Naruto said as he **Shushined** out of her office. Tsunade was gonna have a major headache with Naruto.

*One Hour later*

The three teams and tsunade waited waited patiently for the blonde haired ninja.

"When Is Naruto gonna be here?" Sakura asked.

"He said he had a way to get us all to the village." Tsunade said. Then heard a strange noise.

"What was that?" Kurenai asked.

Then they all saw a train coming down from the sky. As there was a portal of sorts, a weird looking machine on tracks came from the sky.

"Is that..?" Tsunade asked herself as she now saw it was the train Naruto told her about: DenLiner.

A lot of other people saw the train too. It was coming down to where the teams and Tsunade were.

When it did stop, they saw it was a long vehicle that had red windshields and had a strange pattern on the sides. One of the doors opened and out came Naruto.

"Hey, guys. I see you're taking the view." He said as they were looking at the train.

Teams Guy, 7 and 8 were astounded by this. When did Naruto get it?

"So, this is DenLiner, Naruto?" Tsunade the blonde shinobi, and he shook his head.

"Yup. Oh, and I need to give you guys these." He handed them weird looking tickets.

"What are these for, Naruto?" Guy asked.

"These are so you can ride DenLiner." Naruto explained. They were still confused by this.

"Hey Naruto. What's this thing anyway?" Neji asked him.

"It's a train. You know, like those things that are popping up in the land of snow?" Naruto said.

"But How did you get one?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll explain once we get on the train." He said. They all just went with it. Tsunade then spoke up.

"Remember, you need to keep these monsters from destroying the town. We're counting on all of you." She told them.

"Don't worry. We'll be back faster than you can say 'free sake'". Naruto said. Then they all boarded DenLiner. And off they went through a portal.

*inside*

They were all astounded by the inside. There were seats with tables, a counter and it looked spacious for all of them.

"Wow. Now this is stylish." Kakashi said, then was taken by Naomi popping out from behind them.

"Konichiwa, minna-san~" She said.

"Whoa. Where'd you come from?" Kiba was the first to ask.

"From behind the counter." She said. Then Yuhi went to her.

"Who are you, miss?" She asked the waitress.

"I'm Naomi. And I want to welcome all of you to DenLiner!" She said excitedly, then confetti and balloons popped from nowhere. "Would anyone care for some coffee?"

The younger shinobi said yes, but the sensei's asked for tea or water, which conveniently, she had under the counter.

Then lastly, Naruto was the last one to board.

"Ohayo, Naruto-san." Naomi greeted the blonde ninja.

"Hey, Naomi. Seems you served some coffee." Naruto said.

"Yup. It's not half bad." Neji said.

Then, the door to the front opened and out came Owner.

"Hmm. Seems we have new passengers. Welcome." Owner greeted kindly.

"Who's this guy?" Kiba asked.

"This is Owner. He literally owns DenLiner." Naruto explained.

"Yes. Now, Naruto, why did you let them on? Only those with tickets can get on." Owner asked.

"Well, we're heading to a town in outside the Hidden Mist. So, I gave each of them tickets to get there and back." Naruto said. Owner chuckled at Naruto's kindness.

"Very well. But I do believe it's a little crowded." Owner said, confusing the others.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

Then heard a voice from the train.

" **Hey, Naruto. I need your help with something.** " Momotaros said as he walked into the cart. The the young chunins, except Naruto and Shino, who had raised eyebrows, screamed as loud as they can, causing Momotaros to cover his ears.

" **Ahhh! Enough with the yelling, dammit!** " Momotaros cussed as they were looking at him.

"It's a monster!" Hinata was cowering under the table.

" **Oi! I'm not a monster! I'm an Imagin!** " Momotaros yelled.

"Whatever! Naruto, why is here one of those monsters in here?!" Sakura asked.

"That's Momotaros. He's not like that other one. He's...not nice, but not mean." Naruto explained.

" **What do you mean, 'not mean'?! I'm straight up pissed right now! Why are they doing here?!** " Momotaros asked.

"Because we got a mission and we can get there faster in DenLiner." Naruto said as he wrapped the belt around him and brought out his pass. "Henshin!" He said as he swiped the pass across the belt, then shards of energy were around him as they slammed into him, becoming armor.

The jonins were surprised that Naruto had armor.

"Well, can't get anywhere with DenLiner not in motion." Den-O said as he went to the front car.

"This will be an interesting ride." Kakashi said as he relaxed in one of the booths, reading "make out paradise". Momotaros saw the book and, as fast as he could, snatched it. "Hey."

" **What's this?** " He asked the one eyed shinobi.

"It's an….'adult reading' book that I've had for awhile." Kakashi said as Momotaros was reading a bit of it. After some reading, Momotaros had a facial expression that can be described as shocked.

" **Who wrote this?! A pervert?!** " Momotaros said, making the Kakashi sweat.

"W-Well, the author, who I know, tends to...peek on girls every now and then." Kakashi said, making Momotaros more angrier.

" **Peeks on Girls?! Now I want to kill this pervert of a man!** " Momotaros yelled. Then the rest had sweat drops for the toad sage.

"So, Momotaros, when did you and Naruto meet?" Sakura asked.

" **Um…. like a few days ago. After that Imagin showed up.** " He answered. Then looked at the girl hiding under one of the booths. " **Hey. You.** "

Hinata was looking right at him. "M-Me?"

" **Yeah. You're Hinata, his friend, right?** " Momotaros asked her, to which she nodded. " **Why was your face red when you were worried for him?** "

"U-Um, w-we'll, it's just that I-I…." She trailed off, blushing red again. Momotaros might not know most things, but he knew what she was trying to say.

" **Here. Let me help you up.** " He helped her up the floor and sat down. " **Hmm. I can see why you like him.** "

"W-What are you talking?" She said nervously. Then she whispered. "How can you tell?"

" **Just by how you look at him. Don't worry, it's safe with me.** " Momotaros assures her. Then Naruto came back to the car.

"We're here. I parked DenLiner in the forest so no one knows it's here." Naruto said. Then they all got off, without anyone seeing them.

*village outside the hidden mist*

DenLiner was parked in a secluded area, and everyone got off. But, unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

*somewhere in the mountain*

The man in Black that watched Naruto at Konoha was seeing him through a mirror.

"You think you will save this world? Hahahaha! Think again, Den-O!" He laughed at Naruto. "His world will cease to exist by my hand, and you will not stop it!"

"Are you sure this will work, Kai?" A hissing voice said as out of the shadows came the snake sage Orochimaru.

"Oh, it will. And if his doesn't, then my back up plan will." The now named Kai said. "This will not go the same way again."

The alliance between these two will shake up the world. But how?

 **Gets guys, so sorry that I haven't updated, but I hope this will do.**


End file.
